


Familiar Yearning

by Jemzamia



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simiular situation brings something back to the front of JJ's mind</p><p>Set during 3x04</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Yearning

The shock of seeing Emily and Naomi kissing had glued JJ to the spot; a silent petrified statue in the doorway. When he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he turned around as if on a hinge, softly resting against the wall, certain memories flooding over him. 

Familiar feelings of confusion, curiosity and guilt filling the air thickly, becoming denser as the distance was crossed before being cleared in one blissful kiss. 

JJ bit his lip and blinked erratically for a moment, trying to flutter them away. He couldn't deny it any longer though. This 'thing' had been left alone and building for too long now. 

In a rare moment of clarity and courage, JJ went upstairs to find Cook, hoping that if he was hiding in a bedroom, he’d be alone.


End file.
